ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pain Threshold
}} Faced with being lunch for the Empress, Haley, Elan, and Vaarsuvius make a dash for it. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood ◀ ▶ Transcript Gannji: I just want to be clear: if she eats him, we get paid whether or not he's this Nale guy, right? Malack: Yes, yes. We'll take your fee out of the catering budget instead. Haley (whispering): Elan! I think it's time for that daring escape that you mentioned. Elan (whispering): I agree! Not being Nale isn't working out as well for me as well as it has in the past! Haley steals Gannji's military fork off his back. Gannji: OK, good. My partner and I expended a lot of resources catching them, and— Enor: Hey, you're not supposed to touch that. Elan: Haley-look out! Haley sneak attacks Gannji. Haley: Sneak Attack on a stick, snake-face!! Gannji: What? AARGH! Elan casts a spell on Enor. Elan: Lesser confusion! Enor: Variable-speed corn muffins! Enor drops Vaarsuvius Elan and Haley carry Vaarsuvius Enor (off-panel): Peanut butter fish filets! Enor (off-panel): Hey, that sounds good. Elan: Hurry! It's already wearing off! Haley: Time to run away! Vaarsuvius: At last, we implement our most historically-successful stratagem. Malack: That fithy[sic] traitor is getting away! Empress: That's OK. Humans are more of a lunchtime food anyway. Malack: No, you bloated idiot, this is IMPORTANT! Blade Barrier! Elan: Uh oh! Vaarsuvius: What? What do you see? Haley: Something that's still less deadly that a red dragon's stomach. Vaarsuvius: That was not as reassuring as you might have imagined. Elan carrying V runs as last one through the blade barrier... Elan: Ow! Ow! Ow! Enor: Uh...are we getting paid enough to jump through that? Gannji: See, now, it's situations like this that are the reason I drew that chart for you. Take it out and tell me what it says. Enor holds a card with a graph on it with the heading, "Are we getting paid enough?" Below is a graph with two axes: "Yummy" and "Pointy". More Yummy half: "Probably not". More Pointy half: "NO". Enor: Ummm...No? Gannji: See? Who says a half-dragon ogre can't learn new tricks? Enor: Gannji, I'm a half-dragon HALF-ogre. Gannji: What am I, a genealogist? Enor: What do genies have to do with— Gannji: Shush. D&D Context * Haley uses the Sleight of Hand skill to lift Gannji's military fork off his back, setting up her Sneak Attack for extra damage. * Lesser Confusion is a 1st level spell that confuses the target for one round. * Blade Barrier is a 6th level spell which causes 1d6 points of damage per level to anyone passing through the barrier of spinning blades. Malack is likely 12th level, making the damage 12d6, with a Reflex save for half damage. * Half-dragons in D&D are, like all half-breed races, half-human. Enor is half-dragon, half-ogre, making him more physically powerful than a canonical D&D half-dragon. * Genies in D&D, which take their inspiration from the Jinn or Genies of Arabian folklore, are powerful beings from the elemental planes. Trivia * The title is a pun on the word threshold, which can mean either the bottom part of a doorway or the point where one mentally or physically is vulnerable in response to provocation. The blade barrier makes the doorway a "pain threshold" in both senses of the latter word. * Similar to V's comment in panel 4, Haley referred to retreating as "our oldest, most reliable strategy" in #455. External Links * 721}} View the comic * 151817}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lesser Confusion Category:Uses Blade Barrier Category:Elan Meets his Father